This invention relates to a return apparatus, and particularly to one which can automatically return an article to an original position after said article is moved away by utilizing the restoring force of a compressible gas.
Return apparatuses have been widely used for automatically returning an article to its original position after said article is moved away. For example, a return apparatus is often mounted to a garage door so as to enable the door to be closed automatically after the door is opened. Such a return apparatus is actuated to return automatically by means of the restoring force of a spring. However, the spring of such a device is liable to break and/or accidentally injure the user.